1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to document displaying devices and more particularly pertains to a new document displaying system for facilitating easy changing of documents to be displayed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of document displaying devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,493 describes a device for displaying advertising in a floor surface. Other examples of document displaying devices include U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,446; U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,659; U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,263; U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,087; U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,597; U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,933; U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,489; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,991.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that provides for additional stability of a frame, support of the system's weight, and easy front access to the document being displayed.